


Glass Box

by kemalineuwu



Category: IT (2017), The Amityville Horror (Movies)
Genre: Angst ahead, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, People, Very descriptive paragraphs, ahhhhhhhhhh, can't tag, life goes on - Freeform, oof, the title says it all, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemalineuwu/pseuds/kemalineuwu
Summary: Bill Denbrough is sick.Stanly Uris is no help.Mike Hanlon is there.Beverly Marsh isn't sure.Ben Hanscom is trying his best.Richie Tozier isn't talking.And Eddie Kaspbrak is pretty sure he's going insane.Even though all of them have lived in Derry, Maine their entire lives, they are sure thats not where they want to stay.Eddie believes it's just a glass box that traps every residential butterfly inside fluttering, trying to escape.Eddie's aunt Lottie gives all the Losers a chance to leave. She pays for plane tickets, housing and everything.But she puts them somewhere just as deadly. Amityville. Yes, the Amityville, home of the psychotic. Home of evil. The one place that none of Loser's know about entirely.Until one of them ends up taking a little visit to The Red Room.Is Amityville really the home of freedom? Is it really paradise? Its gotta be better than shitty old Derry right?Right?





	Glass Box

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have school like everyday so I'll only be able to update this during the weekdays. I'll only do one or two chapters everyday. I hope you all like the plot because I'm sticking with it XD -Falling_Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're currently working on this as you can see lol. please be patient ^_^ - Emma

 

What if you were given the chance to get out of a horrible place? A place where you feel trapped? After 18  _years_ of living there?

 _Of course_ , you'd probably be excited if your only aunt gave you the chance to get out of a shitty, deadly, fucked-up town.

Well that's how Eddie Kaspbrak felt.  

He and his friends were moving. Leaving. Getting  _out of_   _Derry_. 

The letter aunt Lottie sent had said that he could bring whoever he wanted to the new house they would all share. Aunt Lottie wouldn't be there, but she did pay for expenses. She had given him the chance to leave this hell-hole, and go to collage. Given  _them_ the chance. Bill, Stan, Ben, Beverly, Mike,  _Richie_. 


End file.
